Saikou
'' Akuma,Saikou'', or Saikou, is a nineteen year-old Chunnin dwelling within Kirigakure. Personality A laid-back kind of guy, Saikou is one to hold his tongue and think things through before putting things into action. Whatever sound that is emitted from his vocal chords for others to hear is one of great love and respect for anyone who happens to interlock in conversation with him, no matter how badly he's been mistreated. Appearance Age has done Saikou well, or at-least he's done himself some good, for he carries the appearance of uber-hygienic model; A pretty boy, if you will. Saikou dawns clean, lusterous oynx black hair that flows in the wind with pools of a steel-colored blue in his eyes. He is sharply toned with lean muscle rather than bulky, veins pulsing through his lightly tanned skin. Silver in the shape of spheres are lodged within his ear-lobes. He wears a layer of light armor concealed by a layer of his casual clothing, a red hoodie covered by a black coat made of a flexible material, followed by his khaki brown pants and black sandals. Along with those articles of clothing lay his trusty backpouch dangling from his rear, and a katana fastened to his hip. His headband idly hangs along his left bicep, dulled so it wouldn't glimmer from a light source. Background Saikou grew up in a middle class family with two supportive, loving parents, being taught appropriately how to talk in the presence of others, to be polite, and other things most well-mannered children should know. In fact his life was pretty well until the war between Kirigakure and Konohagakure, when the streets weren't safe and and his family lived in fear of being raided by the opposing ninja forces. Seeing this fear, Saikou figured if he became a ninja, his parents wouldn't have to worry about such things, for he would bring a end to wars and such. Of course, this was a naive and optimistic outlook, as he was only a young boy, but his parents couldn't feel more happier that their son would protect them, even though they were alittle reluctant to let their child join military forces. Years had passed, and Saikou had became eleven, which by this time, the whole notion that he'd become a ninja was thrown out the window and he'd plan on eventually becoming a blacksmith or fisherman and living out his life old and hopefully rich, but his parents had their own selfish motives of raising a ninja child to bring honor to their name, and Saikou, being the good boy they had raised, reluctantly agreed. From there, he'd leave the comfort of his home to set out on this ruthless path to becoming a ninja. Aspirations Short Term: *To train and learn each day. Long Term: *Become a Chuunin. (Done) *Become a Jounin. *If offered, become the Mizukage. *Earn a positive reputation. *Bring about positive change to the world, whether it only applies to one person, or to a whole country. *Master Kenjutsu. Trivia *Saikou has an obsession with learning about things that interest him. *Even though his athleticism is his ace in the hole, often times he's rather lazy, looking for a place of comfort to relax at. *Anything involving the breaking of any form of established rules is pushed away by the young adult. *He often creates clones to talk to while no one's around. Category:People